Harry Potter and The Many Worlds of Magic
by MercPrime
Summary: Just the first few Chapters for now takes place after OoTP. Posting it now in hopes for offered ideas. Added Chapter 2.
1. Rain after the Train

Disclaimer: I own nothing got it!

Author's Notes: While trying to think of something to continue my first work "Soldier's Dilemma" I decided to take a break and read a book. Turns out the book I read was the Harry Potter books …..all of them…..in three days. After finishing OoTP a lot of ideas came to mind so I decided to get them down on paper. My story is going to be a difficult one cause it's going to have to be woven into the next book in a way that it doesn't impact it. And that's pretty hard considering the book hasn't come out yet.

Chapter 1: Rain after the train.

Another year gone and all the students back with they're families, this last year full of surprises and danger. Although the weather seemed not to care for the latest news from the magic world as the rain began to fall. Life seemed a lot tougher now for a boy who was heading home to Number 4 Privet Drive. He stared out the window; not really looking at anything, with his head propped against the seat's head rest and stared at the world rolling by. He sat listening to the sound of the summer's rain pelting off the car's roof and windows. His hair jet black and stubbornly untidy, he was skinny and wore glasses, all in all a scruffy but mature boy. Harry Potter was pondering over the events of this last year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Once again he faced the murderer of his parents Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle. And once again he came away alive… but some did not. His godfather Sirius Black was killed when was absorbed into a veil hanging from an ancient archway in the Department of Mysteries. He could still see his face as he sank away and his scare started to tingle uncomfortably.

"He's happy" stated Harry dully.

"What's that?" huffed a large bellowing man by the name of Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle.

"Nothing…" With this uncle Vernon went back to watching the road and Harry back to watching the world rush by. Returning back to his train of thought, remembering how all his friends followed him on a fool's errand. How he was tricked into going to the Department of Mysteries, tricked into taking the prophecy concerning him and Tom Riddle…

"Ow!" Harry rubbed his scar as a sensation of pain ripped across it.

"What is it now boy!" bellowed Uncle Vernon

"Nothing…" Harry replied once again. For an instance he caught Aunt Petunia's eyes. She was eyeing him with both worry and disgust then just as quickly returned to her business.

_You hate it don't you…_ Harry thought with ferocity and hatred. Y_ou hate it when I call you Riddle. Don't you TOM RIDDLE! _Harry grimaced as an explosion of pain shot through his scar as he could feel the fury of Lord Voldemort at the thought of his real name.

_That's right Tom… your father was a muggle… YOUR half muggle… a filthy muggle born._ Harry's hatred and anger was escalating in turn with Voldemort's. _Your name is Riddle… TOM RIDDLE…TOM RIDDLE THE MUGGLE! _At once the pain subsided as the presence of Voldemort disappeared suddenly.

_And stay out!_ Harry thought bitterly. He turned his head back to the window and let himself drift away…

Harry felt himself seemingly drift away from himself… images came to mind. The first image was a familiar one a long table at which sat a familiar family of red headed wizards. They were eating in a solemn kind of a sad happiness. The feeling was still warm as the image drifted away and replaced with another familiar one. A wavy brown haired girl with mounds of books piled around her drifted into view. Instantly recognizing Hermione, Harry smiled to himself.

_Do you ever stop studying?_ Harry thought.

As if Hermione heard him her head perked up looking around cocking her head to one side to listen. A woman, Harry recognized as her mother, came in commenting to her about her studying. Harry watched as that image too drifted away and another replacing it. This time he recognized the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathering, planning, determined to win against Voldemort. This image gave Harry a sense of pride and courage knowing that there were friends behind him. Remus looking pale but strong, Moody looking strange but steadfast, Tonks and her hair, Harry had to laugh to himself when he saw her pink and blue hair standing in an odd spiky manner, loving them all. Soon that image began to fade but what replaced it was unfamiliar… a feeling of many minds rushing past and soon an image of a town drifted into view. This town stood in the shadow of a mountain cast down by the moon. He felt a baby cry…not heard but felt. He stared into the mountain towards its summit soon a feeling of dread washed over him. His heart began to beat as the mountain seemingly moved as if a bat hidden in its wings would stir awake. At that moment the familiar feeling of a Portkey pulled him away. He felt as an invisible roped pulled him through the air. He watched as the world rushed by, mountains, rivers, oceans, all in the blink of an eye. Soon just as suddenly it stopped and he floated down to the ground landing near a large fire. The fire sent sparks flying into the night sky as the flames danced. Confused and a bit disoriented Harry stared into the fire. Lost in a trance he watched as the fire danced and danced. He began to feel it tell him a story, one he could not make out but still feel. Finally his eyes drifted away from the fire and he finally saw something. It looked like it was an old man, far older then Dumbledore, sitting cross legged on the ground covered with hides and furs. His hair was black and gray, a lot more gray then black, his skin was dark and tan. Harry could only describe him as a Medicine Man from old western movies depicting Cowboys and Indians. Soon a sound of many voices chanting began to rise in volume. The old man raised his hand with a fistful of sand pouring out level with his face. The voices became deafening as they chanted in a language that Harry could not understand. The old man opened his palm and blew the sand into the fire. The fire swelled and the unmistaken image of a Phoenix erupted out and spread its massive wings. Then a voice bellowed out among the chanting…

"You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it…"

Harry recognized Dumbledore's voice and his heart back flipped in his chest as he watched the Phoenix sore into the night sky. Harry turned to the old man and found him smiling up at him. With a nod of the old man's head and a small scruffy laugh Harry felt himself pulled up and away into the night sky…

"Wake up you lazy boy" Aunt Petunia's voice sang like horse with a sore throat. Harry opened his eyes and found he was back at Number 4 Privet Drive. With a groan he climbed out of the car to get his things. After stowing all his belongings he had a small dinner then retired for the night to his thoughts.

After only a few days Harry was missing his world again. However the arrival of several letters from classmates and friends helped his mood. The usual salutations from Ron and Hermione, updates from Lupin, goofy snapshots from Tonks, books and studying advice from Professor McGonagall, an assortment of dark magic defense devices from Mad Eye Moody (latest being a survival handbook for Aurors), practical joke novelties from the twins, and homemade treats and wishes from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just to name a few. Harry was pouring over the book Moody gave him when there was a tap at the window. Looking up he saw it was an Owl he did not recognize. Opening the window he let the bird in only faintly aware of Uncle Vernon's bellowing. He untied the piece of parchment from the Owl's leg. With its task done the owl took its leave, Harry returned to study the official looking parchment...

Dear Mr. H. Potter

Due to a request by the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Floo Regulation Panel will be connecting your fireplace to the Floo Network. Please have all obstructions clear before the connection team arrives.

Jacob Basil

Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Regulation Panel

Ministry of Magic

Harry reread the letter a few more times before it sunk in. Surely they weren't going to connect the one in the den.

"Uh oh" Harry immediately headed down the stairs in a dead run. "Uncle Vernon!"

"What are you bellowing for boy" Uncle Vernon bellowed back from the den.

"I got this letter here…" before he could finish Vernon Dursley snatched the parchment out of his hand. After a few minutes of reading Uncle Vernon's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Here now boy, what does this connecting your fireplace mean?"

"It's a method of…" before he could get his explanation out there was a loud thud from the wall. "Oh boy…"

"Ow, what ruddy idiot put this here?" came a disembodied voice. Then another loud thud came with another groan of pain. "Get off me Stan!"

"What's going on?"

"Some moron put a wall in the way that what's going on!" Harry took a step towards the voices. The Dursley's huddled near the far wall.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello there, is this 4 Privet Drive?"

"Umm, yes but we didn't have enough time to clear your way and…"

"No worries stand back"

"Wait don…"

"_Bombarda" _plaster and rock rained all over the den as the wall exploded outward. After the dust settled two grimy looking wizards covered in soot came crawling out of the hole. "There we go, much better"

Uncle Vernon's face seemed to glow red hot with anger. "What in blazes do you think you are doing!"

"Or job pal. What do you think you're doin puttin that bloody wall there!" bellowed back the larger one.

"I WILL DECIDE WHAT GOES IN MY HOUSE!"

"TOUGH, if the Minister wants you connected you're connected" the smaller one started rummaging through his robes.

"YOU PUT MY WALL RIGHT!"

"Keep your fat shirt on we'll clean up" the smaller one seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Ahh here we are" pulling a very large book out of a much smaller pocket. Dropping the book on the dust covered coffee table causing it to groan under the weight. Pulling a quill from his pocket opening the book to the middle he started scribbling. "Here we go sign here please" he said handing the quill to Aunt Petunia.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Sign here" he tapped the book. "We haven't got all day we still have thirteen more floos to do." The larger one of the pair took out a series of parchment then presented them to Uncle Vernon.

"Sign here… and here… initial here... sign here… and here… here… initial… sign… fingerprint… sign… give me some of your hairs… sign… and initial. Right, now here is your copy and your complementary pot of floo powder. And also here is a book of rules and regulations of the floo network." he said while dropping a huge book into Uncle Vernon's arms.

"Righ, now all we need to do is…" with a flick of a wand all the dust and plaster was sucked out through the window. The fireplace and wall was neatly fixed up with a good fire going.

"Job's done, you muggles have a nice day" and in a puff of green fire they were gone. Harry and the Dursleys just stood in silence for a few moments.

"……"

"……"

"Boy?" Vernon bellowed. Harry turned to him unflinching.

"What?"

"Is this you're doing?" At that moment a dark colored owl swooped through the open window. "RUDDY OWLS!" Harry snatched the letter while Vernon was flailing his arms opening it at once…

Potter

The Headmaster believes it necessary that you need to continue your Occulmency lessons. Trust me I loath the idea of having to see you before school however I trust in Dumbledore's reasons. I only hope that you will as well now that you know the importance of you learning this. I trust you will take this more seriously then your appalling potions work. Expect your first lesson in one week's time after supper. You will need your wand and please mind your attitude.

Severus Snape

Somewhere in the pit of Harry's stomach it felt like someone dropped a lead weight. Snape was coming here to teach lessons? This was shaping up to be the worst summer yet.

"Well what is it now boy? What are your freaky friends cooking up now?"

"I'm getting a tutor" groaned Harry.

Author's Notes: This is going to be a very difficult story to right. My main goal is to not impact J.K Rowling's work too much. I am trying to write this story in the same manner as Rowling and a lot of what she hinted at for her next book kind of hinders this story slightly. Considering this story is being written with the 6th book in mind and the fact the book isn't even out yet makes things difficult. One of the main points of this story is to introduce to you the reader and Harry and his friends to the fact that there is a lot more to the wizarding world then Hogwarts and such. Plus I introduced more of the world and other forms of magic hence the Medicine Man. All I ask of you is reviews and ideas for this story. Finally I like to leave you with hints of what I would like to add and write about: There will be new characters about 4 of them. Yes one is American but I kind of have to make him be due to his abilities and origin. (Believe me I hate reading stories that introduce an American and they turn out to be the best thing since sliced bread and pockets on jeans) I will also use folklore and mythology of a few different countries to help in the story as well as a few organizations. The main characters are and will always be Harry and his friends. I will also take existing characters that were mentioned in the books i.e. Susan Bones and Eleanor Branstone just to name a couple. Cheers.


	2. Remedial Occulmency

Chapter 2: Remedial Occulmency

The next few days were restless. Harry was absolutely dreading lessons with Snape in his own house even! His gloom was interrupted a few times as he continued to get letters from his friends. Hermione was studying runes again; Ron was practicing Quidditch and so on. The days leading up to his first lesson were not pleasant, Uncle Vernon kept bellowing about having a wizard here. He went so far as boarding up the fire place again. Harry guessed this wasn't very effective. Knowing Snape's temper he would probably think it was his idea. However after Vernon did so he seemed to be in better spirits. Harry could actually come out of his room from time to time without being yelled at. Aunt Petunia looked like a wreck her whole world once again involved witches and wizards all because of that boy. However she dare not chuck him out in fear of Dumbledore. Harry had seen neither hide nor hair of Dudley; he guessed it was because of the Dementors. Last year Dementors came to Wingding and almost sucked out his and Dudley's soul. Later he found it was Umbridge, a horrible toad of a woman, that sent them. Harry spent much of his time studying his books; the more he thought about it the more he wanted to become an Auror. Aurors were Dark Wizard hunters; they use their powers to hunt down wizards that break the laws. Kind of like the police force of the magic world. However he needed top grades in his classes including his least favorite potions taught by none other then his Occulmency teacher Professor Snape. He groaned as he remembered that Snape was coming here to teach him. Occulmency is an art of magic that involves protecting the mind against Legilimency an art of magic giving the wizard the ability to break into the mind of another and read their memories. Soon the day was fast approaching and Harry still did not feel any better. When it finally came Harry went about his business with a feeling of gloom. Aunt Petunia was more skittish and Dudley was always hiding behind her or Vernon. Uncle Vernon on the other hand seemed quite content; convinced the boards would stop this unwelcome guest.

"Not to worry Petunia my dear, we will not have anymore of those crackpots in this house. No sir, not one" his voice sounded cheerful but unconvinced. "They will get the hint the moment they hit those boards"

_Fat chance_ thought Harry.

"But Vernon those others you-know-whats from before, they just…"

"Ahh not to worry I boarded it up with extra thick lumber from that yard. No cheap plaster or putty, no sir just good old fashion sturdy lumber and large nai…" at that moment bright green light shown from around the edges of the boards. The Dursley's fell silent; Uncle Vernon had a smirk on his face waiting for the intruder to leave. After a few moments Harry could hear a tap on each piece of wood, he guessed it was a wand. After which came a muffled voice.

_Sounds like a spell…_ thought Harry again. Then will a dull thump the boards fell into a black pile. Then hundreds of small spiders went scurrying every which way. Aunt Petunia screamed and tried desperately to climb the furniture. Dudley in turn fainted on the spot. Eventually all the spiders scurried out the window and out of sight. After the commotion settled Harry turned back to the fireplace. A pair of legs stood and the wizard that owned them stooped and moved out from the fireplace. The wizard towered above Harry, he had a large nose and his hair was just as dark as his. Severus Snape stood with an angry look all over his face.

"I suppose this was your idea of a joke Mr. Potter?" Snape laced this last word with venom.

"No" Harry said with just as much venom. "It was his" he gestured to the large man sitting in the chair. Vernon was white as a sheet and frozen stiff. Snape eyed Vernon for a few moments then turned away.

"Very well then" Snape made his way to the kitchen with his pensive. After a time of removing memories Snape was ready to begin. Walking back into the den he eyed the Dursley's. "Now if you don't mind…"

For the next week things were not that great for Harry Potter. Snape was giving lessons daily, sometimes twice a day. Harry wasn't the only one that didn't like this arrangement. The Dursley's presence seemed to shrink to nothing whenever Snape was around. Uncle Vernon determined to stop anymore of "those weirdo's" into the house tried all he could. First he tried plaster and putty again, well Snape blew a hole in the wall except he didn't clean up afterwards. Then Vernon tried bricks, they turned into rats. Then he even tried barbed wire…snakes. After awhile the Dursley's seemed to disappear even though Harry was sure that they were secretly enjoying seeing his failures. Everyday Harry had to put up with Snape invading his memories and forcing him to relive them. Memories like the time Harry was chased up a tree by Ripper, Aunt Marge's bulldog…apparently this is one of Snape's favorites considering it is one of the first memories Snape conjures. Day after day it seemed Harry was getting worse not better.

"Get up Potter…" Harry was on his knees again. "I have the impression that you're not even trying. Shall we try again?" Harry rolled his eyes and stood. "Remember Potter, Let…"

"Let go of my emotions, forget my anger, ya ya just do it"

"Mind the attitude, one… two… three…_Legilimens!_"

Memories again…Harry's grade in potions… Cho's outburst about him and Hermione…being banned from Quidditch… Barty Crouch's insane smile…

"I know, I know, I know… empty my emotions"

"You did give more resistance that time… maybe you're not as worthless"

"You know your little remarks aren't, surprisingly enough, helping"

"Manners Potter, _Legilimens!_"

Neville's parents in the closed ward… Godric Gryffindor's sword gleaming against the Basilisk… Ron sacrificing himself on the chess board… POTTER STINKS badges… the Dark Mark…

Harry slammed his fist into the floor cursing. Snape in turned, sighed "Maybe that is enough for today, we shall continue later…"

"No, one more time" spat Harry.

"Attitude Potter, attitude… _Leg limens_"

At first it felt like a wave crashing against his face, then eventually the den swam in then out of view leaving memories again… a dead unicorn… Dudley's taunts… Aunt Petunia's howler… the Snitch so close…

"Better, but still not good enough. You resisted me for a short time then your defenses gave way" Snape was replacing his memories back into his head when Harry realized he failed again. "I suggest you practice more… no telling the Dark Lord's plans"

"Right now I don't think he's happy with me" said Harry coldly.

"What's that?"

"He seems to hate it when I call him Riddle" Harry spat not sure why. Snape's eyebrows just raised in question.

"Are youcommunicating with the Dark Lord?"

"Not really, he tried to enter my mind once but…"

"But…?"

"He didn't like what he heard" Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"Potter, I assume your mind maybe offensive to many. However it seems you may have to practice harder and not just before you go to bed" Snape collected his things and walked towards the chimney. "If the Dark Lord starts to probe your mind further then you could inadvertently give away secrets… and there are a few secrets that would be in my best interest if they stay secrets"

He stepped into the chimney with a hand full of Floo powder. And with a "Hogwarts" he was gone in green fire. Harry was standing in the den thinking of what he said. To Harry's dislike he had to agree with Snape. If Voldemort did try to enter further into his mind no telling what he could find out. A tap at the window brought him out of his trance.

"Hedwig!" Harry's owl was tapping on his widow flapping her wings. Harry unlatched the window and she came swooping in. After she settled Harry noticed letters were tied to her legs and she carried a few more in her mouth. Two of them were from Ron and Hermione but the third one was a bit unexpected.

"Neville!" Harry opened this letter first.

Dear Harry

I just wanted to write and see if you were doing ok and also ask about your Defense classes. Are we going to have them this year? I know we may have a new teacher but I seemed to get things better at our meetings. I been studying real hard on new spells and counters even though I can't practice them but I think I can really help out now.

Neville Longbottom

Harry couldn't help but smile at this. Neville has been determined to learn self defense ever since they started the study group last year. Harry opened the next letter without seeing the sender.

Dear Harry

Dad wants to see if you're willing to do an interview about the use of thestrals in the war against evil wizards. But more importantly I have a question about the D.A. as you know You-Know-Who is still at large, so I assume we will continue to have meetings this year at Hogwarts. Please write me an answer soon… oh and do get back to us about the thestrals.

Sincerely

Luna Lovegood

Harry almost burst out laughing at the thought of thestrals being used as bombers. He opened Ron and Hermione's both saying the same thing about how they've been getting letters from classmates asking questions about the D.A. Even Cho sent a letter to Hermione (with a few questions about her relationship with Harry). Harry stood there awhile with a small smile on his face.

_Well_ _Voldemort's still out there… I guess a little self defense can't hurt._ The rest of the day Harry was in a better mood that Snape couldn't even foul up.

That night Harry decided to give it a shot. Trying desperately to empty his emotions and do everything Snape said.

_Easier said then done _Harry thought. Satisfied Harry drifted to sleep.

"…help will be given at Hogwarts…" Dumbledore's voice echoed in his dream.

_What does this mean? Who can help?_

_"_Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things- friendships and bravery- oh Harry- be careful!" Hermione's voice came to him.

_Yeah then why do I have no idea what am I doing. I almost got you killed!_

"That's chess! You've got to make sacrifices!" Ron's voice.

_I will never choose to sacrifice someone else's life!_

"Exactly, which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are…" Dumbledore again.

_But what is the right choice?_

_Who knows?_

This last thought wasn't his. But it wasn't Voldemort either. In fact he had no idea where it came from.

_Who are you?_

_Help._

That next morning Harry's mood was still good even though he needed to face Snape once again today. The thought of all those classmates wishing to still learn from him, even after his mistake when he took them to the Department of Mysteries, just filled him with pride. Soon it was time for his lesson. He made his way to the den ready to face Snape. Soon the fireplace burst into green flame and a wizard soon stepped out but…

"Dumbledore!"

Author's Notes: I think these beginning chapters are going to be shorter then average. You see it's hard for me to brainstorm ideas for Harry's summer since I'm not sure what's going to happen this year. I'm sure after awhile I can go back to these starting chapters and rewrite them, giving them more content and better description of events. I really appreciate all reviews you can send me, main question right now is; are these chapters too short? Or do I need to explain anything better? Oh and if anyone wants to proof read these for errors feel free to review, even via Email. Cheers.


End file.
